tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Medieval War
''Promo '''When Chris brings together 14 of Total Drama's previous contestants and throws them into an old castle from medieval times, things get out of hand! Dangerous! Deadly! And everything in between! There will be complete chaos, and it will be amazing and life-threatening! *Laughs demonically*' ''Rules #No godplaying/cheating #Swearing is NOT allowed #Personal attack '''CONTESTANTS', not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means Dianted can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE OR ANYTHING ELSE! #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTICIPATE! #You can not double post! #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless #If you are not active or are missing for a while, you may be replaced. #If you do not vote, I will vote for you. ''Contestants/ Teams Killer Knights 1. Izzy (Leader) - Loenev 2. Noah - Dianted (Me) 3. Gwen - Dianted (Me) 4. Mike - Marky123 5. Zoey - Markyy123 6. Dawn - Dawn (tdrotifan) 7. Heather - TDIAlejandroFan Screaming Swords 1. B (Leader) - Usitgz 2. Tyler - Usitgz 3. Duncan - Xaypay 4. Trent - Xaypay 5. Lindsay - Loenev 6. Courtney - Dawn (tdrotifan) 7. Alejandro - TDIAlejandroFan Stone Victims '''There was a cursed stone located inside one of the castle corridors and Courtney picked it up thinking it was filled with luck, but she was wrong. It was a cursed stone and the curse is now on her, and anyone who touches it. The following characters are the ones who have had or touched the rock and will receive some kind of unfortunate fate. The striked ones are the ones who already received their punishment.' * Duncan * Courtney (She was eliminated and then covered in poison ivy) * Squirrel (Was crushed by Tyler and taken away by a hawk) * Dawn (She was attacked by angry animals on Boney Island and eliminated by B) * Tyler ''Episodes '' 1. Clash Of The Competitiors 2. A Mad Mad Mad Mad Chef Hatchet 3. Dumb, Dumber, And Dumbest 4. Rocky Roads 5. ???????? 6. ???????? 7. ???????? 8. ???????? 9. ???????? 10. ???????? 11. ???????? 12. ???????? 13. ???????? 14. ???????? ''Eliminations Elimination Table Voting Table Character Appearance Table Fourteen contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Episode 1 - Clash Of The Competitors Challenge '''Chris: The very first challenge will be a clash, or a battle. You must use these weapons to battle each other, and the last two standing will get to choose the teams and have immunity. It takes three hits to defeat someone, and it must be three seperate lines! Also, no dodging! All of you suck to much to dodge! *Laughs* And no double posting! None at all! Now, go! *Runs off*' B: *shrugs* *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Tyler: Woohoo! *grabs a weapon* *hits Mike* Gwen: *Grabs a weapon and hits Mike* Chris: And Mike is out! Noah: *Grabs a weapon and hits Alejandro* I guess, whatever. B: *hits Alejandro* Tyler: Yeah! *hits Alejandro* Chris: And Alejandro is out! Join Mike with Chef! Chef: I still don't get payed enough for this. Gwen: *Shoots Heather and laughs* Take that! Noah: Let me get in on that. *Shoots Heather* Lindsay: *Grabs a weapon* *hits Tyler* Sorry Noah! Izzy: *Grabs weapon* *shoots around her* EXPLOSIVOO RETURNS Tyler: Lindsay! I'm not Noah! *hits Heather* B: *hits Duncan* Chris: And Heather is out! You know where to go! Lindsay: *hits Duncan* Izzy: *hits Duncan* Chris: Strike three! And Duncan is out! Lindsay: *hits Tyler* Izzy: *hits Tyler* Tyler: What was that for? *walks over to Chef* (CONF) *sighs* B: *hits Zoey* Lindsay: Sorry Noah! Ehh .. Ezekail! *hits B* Izzy: *hits B* B: :/ *builds a wall inbetween him and Izzy/Lindsay* *smiles* Izzy: Damn. *hits Gwen* Lindsay: A wall, yay! *hits Gwen* (CONF) This is so fun, shooting on the other players. B: *hits Zoey* Izzy: *hits Gwen* OUT! Lindsay: Hmm .. *hits Dawn* Noah: *Shoots Courtney* Chris: That means Gwen and Tyler are out! *Laughs* B: *hits Zoey* Chris: And Zoey is out of here! Izzy: You get Courtney, Linds! I take Noah. *looks to him and hits Noah* Lindsay: *hits Noah* Oops! Wrong, Tyler! Sorry! B: *hits Trent* Izzy: *hits Noah* Lindsay: *hits Courtney* B: *hits Trent* Izzy: *climbs on the wall and hits B* HA! OUT! Lindsay: *hits Courtney* B: *frowns* *slump over and walks towards chef* Izzy: *looks to Trent and hits him* Lindsay: *hits Trent and looks scared to Izzy* Chris: B, Courtney, Trent, and Noah are all down for the count! Tyler: Go Lindsay, you only have to take out Dawn and Izzy, babe! Izzy: *hits Dawn* Lindsay: Thankyouuu! *hits Dawn* (CONF) I love Noah, Ezekail .. no his name is eh .. Chris: Dawn! Out! Izzy: Sorry girl, *hits Lindsay* Lindsay: Outch! *hits Izzy* Izzy: *hits Lindsay* Lindsay: And i lose .. *hits Izzy* By the way, what is 1 + 1? Izzy: A winner Izzy! *hits Lindsay* I WON! Chris: Lindsay your out! Which means Izzy won! And since both Lindsay and Izzy were the last two standing, they both have immunity, and they get to choose their teams! Congrats! But, since Izzy came first, she gets to choose who to exile and, she gets the first pick for teams! I told you guys it would be awesome to win this challenge, or did I? Who cares! Izzy: Ghehehe! Nice. To exile is .. B! Random, sorry boy. And i want in my team ... NOAH BOY! Lindsay: Immunity sounds as a lightning thing. I want Noah in my team! Izzy: I have him allready. Lindsay: No you got Ty- OH WAIT! He's Tyler! Finally, i take Tyler. Izzy: Bad - Heather. Lindsay: Duncan! Izzy: Gwen. Lindsay: Courtney. Izzy: Dawn. Lindsay: Alejandro! Izzy: Mike, i think. Lindsay: I'll take Trent. Izzy: And as last i take Zoey. Lindsay: I'll take B! Chris: Alright! Izzy's team, you will be called the Killer Knights! Lindsay's team, will be the Screaming Swords! But there isn't a complete bonus to this! Both teams will have to vote someone out tonight! So, for right now, figure that out! McLean out! Izzy: (CONF) Ofcourse, i felt this. In every show there is THAT moment, what everyone knows. But who will we voted out. I'm safe, but yeah .. Tyler: Does Alejandro sound like a good person to vote out? Cause he's like an evil jerk bag! (CONF) YES! YES! YES! She remembered my name! She remembered my name! That's one step for Tyler. And one leap for... uh... Tyler! B: *shrugs* Lindsay: Hmm. I think i vote for Chris! Chris: Chris McLean back in for a second! Izzy and Lindsay you are the leaders for your teams! Which means you'll have to make some drastic choices for your team, just to let you know! McLean back out! Izzy: Hard game, hmm. So .. who will i voted out. Tyler: Yeah! Let's vote out Chris! Wait, Lindsay, which one is Chris? B: *facepalms* Gwen: Wow. Anyways... why not Heather? She's so annoying, Noah: I second that. I hate her. Tyler: But Heather's on your team, not Lindsay's! So, let's vote out that jerk, Alejandro! Noah: I was talkin' about my team, smart one. Tyler: Uhh... Yeah! I knew that! Noah: Whatever. ''Voting '''Chris: So teams, go ahead and vote. Do to us being in an old castle, we thought this would would be fun! To vote someone off, you have to shove a small sword into the doll of the person you want to send home. And remember! Izzy and Lindsay have immunity!' ''Killer Knights Voting Gwen: I wish I could do this to the real Heather. *Stabs Heather doll* Noah: I hate her. *Stabs Heather doll* Izzy: Hmm *Stabs Heather doll* Heather: *stabs Gwen doll* Dawn: *While meditating a squirrel climbs up on her shoulder and whispers in her ear then she gasps, then stabs Heather's doll* Zoey: *Stabs Heather doll* Sorry... not really. Mike: *Stabs Heather doll* Screaming Swords Voting Tyler: *stabs Alejandro doll* Take that, Jerk! B: *stabs Alejandro doll* *shrugs* Duncan: *stabs Alejandro doll* Trent: *stabs Alejandro doll* Lindsay: *stabs Alejandro doll* Alejandro: The jerk is actally you Tyler *stabs Tyler doll* Courtney: *Stabs Tyler doll* I don't want this idiot on our team. Making us lose all the time... I don't think so! Elimination Ceremony/ Elimination '''Chris: Looking over the votes... I'm not surprised. We'll do Killer Knights elimination first. Izzy has immunity. *Throws her a fake diamond* That's what represents another week here, just to let you know. Anyways... *Throws Noah, Mike, Zoey, and Dawn a fake diamond* Gwen and Heather, you're both in the bottom, but... *Throws Gwen a fake diamond* Congrats! Heather, you will be going home tonight. Now, for the Screaming Swords... *Throws Lindsay, Courtney, Trent, Duncan, and B a fake diamond* Tyler and Al... Tyler and Al... Tyler! *Throws him a fake diamond* Looky here! Al and Heather! The love bunnies getting launched together!' Gwen: Launched!? Chris: Yes Gwen, launched. *Takes the contestants to a random piece of ground* Here it is, now, you two get on it! *Heather and Alejandro get on it relunctlantly* This is how it works! *Presses a button and they both shoot upwards at an angle then Chris laughs* Hilarious! *Laughs* Anyways, Chef take B to Boney Island. *Chef takes B to Boney Island and gets back* Alright, so, next episode, will I get more amazing? Will these teens still have all their bones? And will Chef ever think he gets payed enough for this? Chef: Nope. Chris: Find out next on Total... Drama... Medieval War! ''Episode 2 - A Mad Mad Mad Mad Chef Hatchet Challenge '''Chris: Welcome back B from exile! Now that's over... today's challenge, you will have you touring this castle, while trying to avoid being caught. Chef is pretty angry that he doesn't get payed enough, as you guys know. And I told him if he would participate in this challenge, he would get a little extra dough. Of course, I'm lying, but surprisingly he doesn't know! So, Chef is in that castle! All of you will go in it, and the team to have the last member standing wins immunity and a sweet prize! *Blows whistle* Gooooooo! *Contestants enter castle* *Chris presses a button and the gate shuts so they can't get back outside* Good luck! And be careful! I may have angered Chef a bit! *Laughs then runs off*' Izzy: *walks around and runs behind a wall* Lindsay: *walks around* Duncan: *walks around* Trent: *walks around* Gwen: *Walks around* Noah: *Walks around* Chef: *Bumps into Dawn and captures her* ''' Izzy: Okay team, we need stay with each other. Gwen: You really think that's a smart idea? Noah: Yeah, then we'd all just get caught together. Izzy: No, when you are alone you can grab by Chef. If we are together, he cant grab us. Gwen: Maybe, but we need to make smaller groups than all of us together. Izzy: Hmm, groups from 3? Noah, you & I? Gwen: Sure, why not? Noah: Because she's a loon, but I really don't want to be carried around by Chef, so I'll go. *Noah, Gwen, and Izzy walk off* Izzy: So ... where will Chef hanging out? Gwen: I have no--. *Gwen is disrupted by a scream* What was that!? '''Chef: *Captured Zoey* I'm comin' to get the rest of you little brats! Izzy: I don't know who that is. Gwen: Who cares? We gotta hide. Mike : Ahh someone help me uh Gwen, Izzy come on guys this psycho mainiac chef will kill me (CONF) ok so im starnded alone with a psycho killer hunting me down and no one will help me what to do in this situation ( END CONF ) Noah: This is crazy! Why couldn't he just give us the money? Gwen: This is insane, I know. Mike : Well I'd say if he did the just give us the money it would be covered in poision ivy Gwen: Woah! Where'd you come from!? You scared me! Don't do that! Mike : I just spotted you walking so I decided to team up * on a serious note Zoey and Mike could not partcicpate early this challenge and the last because of a faulty internet very sorry please don't vote out for that if you have another reason ok * So can we team up Gwen: Okay. Since their's now four of us, we might wanna keep on the go. If we stay in one place that's four down to-- *Low pitched scream* Noah: What was that!? Chef: *Captured Trent* *Laughs* Another one down! Mike ; I think Someone's out and if we heard the scream he must be close lets keep moving Gwen: He's right! *Starts running with Mike, Izzy, and Noah* Noah: There has to be a room or something we can hide in. Mike : Be careful if you do though chef could be waiting in one for us or lock us in Gwen: True, there's just no winning with Chris is there!? Mike : Mabye if we try to get to the top of the castle or mabye we could tr * falls down trap door * AHHHHHHHH Gwen: Mike!? Oh no! Chef: What was that? *Hears a crash* Forget it, I'll find out in a little bit, I got another idiot to capture. *Runs and finds B and Tyler and captures them both then laughs* Now, to find out who made that other sound! *Runs to find out where he heard the scream* Noah: We've gotta hurry, or he's gonna get us! Gwen: Alright! *Runs with Noah and Izzy* Noah: I'm tired of running! Let's take a break! Gwen: Alright! *The three stop then Gwen sighs and leans against a wall* Augh! *Wall spins and Gwen dissapears* Noah: What the--! Let's go! *Noah and Izzy continue running* Duncan: *starts running* Gwen: *Pops in a different room* What the--? *Sees Duncan run by* Wait! I wanna come with! *Starts running with Duncan* Duncan: *starts running with Gwen* Hey, Gwen I think this relationship is going well! *smiles at Gwen* *keeps running with Gwen* Chef: *Finds Mike and captures him* That's right! *Laughs* What was that? *Runs to the sound* Izzy! *Captures Izzy with a fight* I'm ruling this game! Noah: (CONF) Yeah, I ditched Izzy, she wanted to throw me around so she could capture Chef, I don't think so. (END CONF) Gwen: (CONF) Has Chris gotten more insane, definitely. I don't really have any allies, I'm just glad I got rid of Heather before she could eliminate me. I don't know... I'll just play the game and hope for the best or the worst,, which ever one finds me first. (END CONF) Duncan (CONF) I'm trying to make allies Gwen seems fine and she's pretty also, I can't wait until she wins! *smiles into the sky* (CONF ENDS) Gwen: We gotta-- *Duncan and Gwen run into Noah* Noah! Where's Izzy? Noah: Ditched her! She tried to use me as bait. Gwen: What's that! *Points at a light green rock* Noah: Looks cool! Duncan: *runs along with Gwen* Yes! I think were close! Come on guys let's go check it out! *smiles at Gwen* Gwen: Okay... *Noah, Gwen, and Duncan surround the rock* Looks awesome. Duncan: *touches rock* Cool! This is Bada**! *laughs* Gwen: Why don't we take it with us? It would be--. *High pitched scream* Noah: Woah! See ya! Chef: *Captured Lindsay* Duncan: Okay, that's it where is this Chef i'll give him a piece of my mind! Courtney: Cool rock, my luck. *Picks up rock and puts it in his pocket* What are you guys doing? *Chef appears behind her and captures her* Gwen: There he is! Duncan: Now Chef stay away from Gwen and Me! *throws objects at Chef* Dude you weren't going to get a paycheck anyway! *laughs* *protects Gwen* (CONF) I will not get captured! (CONF ENDS) Chef: I already caught that scrawny boy, Noah! And now it's your turn! *Launches at Duncan* Gwen: See ya! *Runs away* Duncan: *pushes Chef away and runs away* Bye, stupid Chef! Chef: I don't think so! *Speeds up and tackles Duncan* Ha, pretty boy! ''' '''Chris: And Gwen won the challenge for her team! I'll see the Screaming Swords in elimination tonight! Duncan: I should get imunity for my team! I was 2nd and 1st I think for my team! Tyler: Yeah, what he said! And I should, too! Chris: Yeah right! I said, the team with the last standing member! Not the second, or the whatever Tyler ranked! So Gwen won! Now, Swords go vote! Zoey : Well done guys soo sorry I didn't do anything next challenge I will ok Gwen: It's alright Zoey. Zoey: You did great Gwen: Thanks. *Smiles* (CONF) Zoey's kinda cool, probably the only sane one here. (END CONF) Zoey : (CONF) Gwens really cool I hope we can be good freinds (END CONF) ''Screaming Swords Voting '''Chris: Go ahead and vote losers! *Laughs*' Tyler: *Stabs Courtney's doll* She's even worse then me! B: *Stabs Courtney's doll* *shrugs* Duncan: *stabs Courtney doll* Trent: *stabs Courtney doll* Lindsay: *stabs Courtney doll* Courtney: *Stabs Tyler doll* Why is he still here? ''Elimination Ceremony/ Elimination '''Chris: You guys got a lot of hate! Anyways........... Lindsay, Duncan, Trent, B, and........... Tyler! *When he says their names he throws them a fake diamond* Courtney. you're 'bout to get flung! *Laughs*' Courtney: What!? I'm a C.I.T.! You couldn't vote me off! I had this rock for luck. *Pulls out cursed stone then a squirrel takes it and gives it to Dawn* Hey! *Chef grabs her, but Courtney tries to jump out and she lands on poison ivy* Ouch! *She starts itching all around and after a while she lands on top of the platform to get flung* Chris: We don't want your poison ivy Courtney! *Flings her* Courtney: Itchy! ItchyyyyYyyyyyyyyy! Chris: Well, now that she's gone, and since Gwen won the challenge for her team, who do you choose to exile? ''' Gwen: I choose Dawn, sorry. '''Chris: Alright, Chef take her to exile! *Chef takes Dawn to Boney Island* Anyways, next time, will these idiots survive? Will the Killer Knights win again? And will Courtney ever shut up about being a C.I.T. ? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Medieval War! Duncan: Well, since i'm cursed I guess i'll try to break the curse *breaks curse with touching the rock again* Yes! The curse is finished but not for Courtney *laughs* Chris: I bet that's what you believe, it's a curse, not a turn in tag, due to you touching the rock again, you have even worse luck! *Laughs* Hilarious! Duncan: Whatever screw the curse! *laughs* Well, I was born a curse! *glares at Chris* Chris: Trust me... I know. ''Episode 3 - Dumb, Dumber, Dumbest Challenge '''Chris: Look, Dawn's back from exile. *Dawn is covered by scratches and bruises* Anyway's... Today's challenge will have you answering trivia questions from previous seasons! (Seasons 1-5) So, the first one to answer correctly will receive a fake diamond! And the one at the end will get big prizes! And the last ones to give me the correct answer or not answer at all, will be eliminated! When I'm finished, the team with the most members and diamonds will receive immunity and the other team will be saying bye bye to someone! ' Duncan: Bring it on Chris! Trent: Yeah we got this thing in the bag! Chris: So, first question: What are the things Mal broke, in the correct order, and who did they belong to? *Laughs* This is gonna be good! And by good, I mean hilarious! *Laughs* I'm amazing! Tyler: Ummm.... Al's wrist, Zoey's heart, and Harold's red ant farm! B: *shakes head in dissapointment* Duncan: Sam's game thing, Sierra's phone, Cameron's glasses, Al's wrist! Trent: Same thing what Duncan said! B: *points to Duncan's broken knife* Lindsay: Chickens! Duncan: (CONF) Dumb blonde! (CONF ENDS) Chris: Who cares? Just take the thing! Trent! *Throws him a diamond* Everyone else? Noah: Sam's game thingy, Sierra's cell-thingy, Cameron's glasses, and Al's wrist. *Smirks* Gwen: Same thing Noah said! I do not feel like doing this. Chris: Well, correct, I guess, I have an appointment and I need to hurry this up! *Throws Duncan, Noah, and Gwen diamonds* ''' Duncan: Yeah, Another not cursed thing! Tyler: Chickens? AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *starts running about in fear* B: *shakes head in dissapointment* Lindsay: I want a diamond to ! '''Chris: Hey B! *Throws him a board and a marker* Just write your answer down! B: *writes down Okay, then erases it* *writes down Sam's game guy, Sierra's phone, Cameron's glasses, Duncan's knife, and Al's wrist.* Chris: Since B's the only one that got the whole thing right, he gets two diamonds! *Throws B two diamonds* B: *erases the answer, then fist pumps* (CONF) *smiles* Tyler: AHHHHHHHHHH! *slams into Lindsay* Lindsay! Are you okay? Chris: Since the rest of you are... uuhhh, idiots! I'll give you an easy question! Who was just eliminated? Lindsay: Courtney? B: *writes down Courtney* Tyler: I'm not an idiot! Uhhh... divide by six, multiply by seven, carry the one.... uhhh... Gwen! Duncan: Coutney Trent: COURTNEY! Lindsay: It's Courtney, Noah! I know her, she's a witch. Chris: B and you two buffoons are correct, but you don't have to answer this, and Lindsay... surprisingly, you're correct! *Throws her a diamond* Tyler, seriously? ''' Tyler: What? I'm smart, I'm just not good under pressure! Duncan: Face it dude your going to cost us the game! Stop acting dumb! Lindsay: *huggs the diamond* Yeah! '''Chris: You know what TYLER, what is your name, TYLER? (Izzy hasn't answered) Duncan: His names Tyler *laughs* Trent: Tyler! Izzy: OH! ITS TYLER! B: *erases previous answer, then writes Tyler and puts the board in Tyler's face* Tyler: I'm not dumb! My name is... uhh... (CONF) Lindsay called me Noah, again! Noah?!?! What did I do to deserve this? *cries* (END CONF) Noah! I mean Ezekiel! No! I mean Dave! Shoot... T... T...Ty... Chris: That was Tyler's question! But since Izzy hasn't answered yet! *Throws her a diamond* And You know what? *Throws Tyler a diamond* Dawn, Mike, and Zoey... you're all out of here! 2 minutes before next question, I need some moisturizer! ' Tyler: Yes! I knew I could do it! *holds up Diamond, but drops it and it shatters* Nooooo! (CONF) Could this day get any worse? '*Squirrel takes Dawn's cursed stone and takes it to Tyler* Duncan: Hey, it's a squirrel *laughs* Tyler: *sees Squirrel and thinks its a chicken* AHHHHHH! *rocks back and forth on the floor in the fetal posistion* B: *erases board, then writes Seriously?* *Squirrel jumps on Tyler's shoulder* Tyler: *notices the squirrel on his shoulder* AHHHHHHHHHH! *faints* Trent: Is Tyler okay?! Duncan: Who cares! *laughs* *The stone lands on Tyler and bounces off* *When Tyler fainted he landed on the squirrel, then the squirrel climbed out under him and a hawk came down and grabbed him and left* Lindsay: Oh my gosh! Noah, wake up! Trent: His name's not Noah! Chris: I'm back, and if Tyler's still unconsious, he's out! Duncan: *slaps Tyler* Nope, he's not waking! Tyler: *comes to and sees Duncan and thinks he's Lindsay* Lindsay? Lindsay! I'm alive! *tries to kiss Duncan thinking he's Lindsay* (CONF) That was close, I almost got eaten by a chicken! Duncan: *punches tyler and makes him unconsious again* Never try to kiss me i'm not gay! Chris: Shut up! You're next question: Which episode (Name and season) did Lindsay finally remember Tyler? And Chef! Chef: *Sighs then drags Tyler away* This sucks. Duncan: Total Drama World Tour? Trent: Total Drama world tour slap slap reviloution! B: *looks scared* *erases board, then writes Season 3: Total Drama World Tour Episode 7:Slap Slap Revolution* Tyler: (CONF) *with ice pack on his head* Just to clarify, I like girls! I was totally in it to win it, until Duncan socked me in the face! Chris: Anyone else? Gwen: World Tour, Slap Slap Reve-whatever! Noah: World Tour, Slap Slap Revolution! Chris: Correct! *Throws Trent, B, Gwen, and Noah diamonds* Trent: Is that the last question?! Chris: No! But since everyone else is not answering or too stupid to answer, Trent, Gwen, Noah, and B are the last ones standing! Duncan and everyone else go with Tyler and the rest of the losers! Now, final question! The first to get it ALL correct wins for their team and gets a prize! Name everyone who has ranked 4th in order, Now hurry! B: *erases board, then writes Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Scott, and Gwen* *smiles* Trent: Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, and Gwen! Chris: B got it correct! During the elimination ceremony I'll give you you're prize! Congrats dude! And Killer Knights, I'll see you at elimination tonight! ''Elimination Ceremony/ Elimination '''Chris: Alright, I told you guys that winning this challenge would be very special. B, due to winning this challenge, you are now the leader of your team, and you get to choose who to eliminate tonight, and who to send to exile. Write it down.' Trent: Pick me B! Exile me! Chris: He'll choose! B: *thinks* *shrugs* *erases board, then writes exile - Trent* *thinks again* Chris: Chef! *Chef appears, and sighs, and then takes Trent to Boney Island* ''' B: *starts sweating* *looks nervous* *slowly erases board, then writes eliminate - Dawn* *sighs in relief* '''Chris: Dawn, you're eliminated! You should of actually done something. *Leads Dawn to the platfrom, then flings her* Awesome work B! Next time, will the drama get more excruitiating? Will Tyler get more injuries? And will my hair get more wavy? Find out next time, on Total... Drama... Medieval War! Now, I'm late for my appointment! *Runs off* ''Episode 4 - Rocky Roads '''Chris: Welcome back Trent from Boney Island! So what? Any-who... Today's challenge will be on Boney Island!' Chef: *Pushes Trent back on boat* Get back in for the ride, pretty boy. Chris: Let's go! *Contestants get on boat and it drives them to Boney Island and they get off* Now, your challenge today, will have you searching for that cursed rock! If you grab it, you and your team have immunity, but at a deadly cost and some other things. *Laughs* Anyways you must look for the rock (NO DOUBLE POSTING) and hope you find it! But, be careful! Some are fake! *Laughs* Now, go! (It takes 5 lines for one character to find a rock, but it may not be the correct one!) Trent: I found the idol! *runs into cave* Duncan: *runs into cave with Trent* Let's go check that cursed rock out! B: *follows Trent and Duncan and looks for rocks in a cave* Tyler: *still has an ice pack on his head* C'mon Lindsay, I think B, Trent, and Duncan know what they are doing! *runs into cave and starts looking for rocks* Trent: *gives B idol* It's for you buddy. *smiles at B* Chris: Yeah, that's one of the fake ones! *Laughs* Gwen: *Searches for rock* This is too much. Noah: *Searches for rock* I know right. B: *erases board, then writes thanks* *hears what Chris said, then frowns* *looks for rocks in the cave* Tyler: *looks for rocks in the cave* Gwen: *Searches for rock* Noah: *Searches for rock*